D I N D I N G
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Aku selalu memperhatikan mereka, bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta diantara pertengkaran itu. / Oneshoot/ DraMione inside/ RnR, please?


**Harry Potter by J.K Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**D I N D I N G**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, and others.**

.

.

Aku menatap malas koridor yang terhampar di depanku. Huh. Membosankan. Selalu seperti ini jika pelajaran sedang dimulai. Bahkan Peeves pun pergi entah kemana, sama sekali tak melayang menembusku hari ini.

Aku bosan suasana sunyi ini.

Well, meski kadang aku juga bosan melihat beberapa anak berlarian di koridor ini, dan terkadang ada yang saling melempar kutukan ringan satu sama lain. Hah, aku memang tidak konsisten.

Upss, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Hai, aku adalah... umm... sepertinya kau sudah tahu.

Eh? Kau tak tahu siapa aku?

Baiklah... akan kuberitahu. Aku adalah dinding koridor Hogwarts. Kau tak tahu Hogwarts? Umm... itu cari tahu saja sendiri. Koridor yang mana, aku juga tak tahu persis. Yang kutahu, aku dibangun disini, dan aku tahu, selamanya aku akan tetap disini. Aku dan teman-temanku dibatasi oleh pilar-pilar, dan juga memudahkan kami untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Dengan bahasa yang tak di mengerti manusia, tentunya.

Dan kini, aku sedang bosan.

Tentu saja karena tak ada kaki-kaki yang menjejak, bergema di sepanjang koridor ini. Aku harus menunggu sekitar duapuluh menit sebelum kaki-kaki itu berlarian di koridor, entah menuju ruang makan ataupun asrama mereka.

Aku suka melihat seorang pemuda yang juga menjadi siswa di Hogwarts ini. Penyihir dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang selalu bersinar angkuh. Humm... kuakui, ia memang tampan sekali. Walau keangkuhan itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, itu tak menghilangkan ketampanannya.

Dia, Draco Malfoy.

Dia penyihir berdarah murni. Ups, sebentar lagi kelas akan berakhir dan ia akan melintasi koridor ini. Aku segera mengecek penampilanku. Huh, aku memang agak kusam dan cat-ku sudah sedikit mengelupas, namun aku tetap oke kok! Dan aww... kulihat seekor semut berjalan melintasi diriku. Hei! Aku sudah siap mencak-mencak. Semut itu merusak penampilanku!

Namun aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Aku harus memandangnya sebelum ia, dan dua orang yang mengikutinya (aku lebih suka menyebutnya pengawalnya), melewati koridor ini.

Dan dari ujung lorong aku melihat segerombolan anak yang juga akan melintasiku. Ups. Ini akan seru. Dari jauh aku sudah melihat rambut semak Miss Little Perfect—Hermione Granger, rambut merah si Weasley, dan Harry Potter. Yeah, dan pertunjukan akan dimulai. Mereka—gerombolan kecil Gryffindor dan Slytherin—tak pernah berpapasan tanpa adanya percekcokan kecil diantara mereka.

Dan benar saja, pangeran Slytherin itu menatap mereka dengan penuh kebencian, dan bergumam, "lihat siapa yang datang! Si darah-lumpur bersama teman-temannya yang sama kotornya!" ia mendengus sebelum tertawa angkuh.

Oh, andai saja aku punya mata, aku pasti sudah memutar bola mataku. Lihat sang pangeran dan segala arogansinya itu. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi benar-benar tidak suka saat-saat ia mencemooh seseorang seperti ini.

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu, Malfoy!" Harry Potter (salah satu penyihir favoritku juga), membalas ucapan Draco dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Ups, dia memang selalu waspada.

Huh, aku seolah merasa bernostalgia saat melihat mereka seperti ini. Tak tahukah mereka, ayah Harry dulu, James, dan teman-teman mengagumkan mereka, selalu berbuat begitu pada Snape untuk memancing Lily Evans. Mengata-ngatai Snape yang malang, membuat hidung penyihir itu berkilau karena minyak, dan selalu diakhiri dengan bentakan dari Lily yang menghentikan mereka saat James sudah keterlaluan. Bedanya, aku merasa sikap arogan James dulu malah menurun ke Draco, alih-alih pada Harry. Ya, wajar sih, mengingat Harry terlalu sibuk membela kebenaran (Draco yang bilang lho!), dan tak menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mengisengi satu dua anak dan melontarkan kutukan—pengecualian untuk Draco.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Potty?" Draco tertawa mengejek.

Kini giliran hidung Ron yang memerah, mengingatkanku akan hidung Snape yang bengkok dan berminyak. "Berhenti mengganggu kami, Malfoy! Kalau tidak—" ia mengacungkan tongkatnya juga.

"Kalau tidak apa, Weasel? Mengubah hidungmu menjadi hidung tikus, seperti yang kau lakukan di kelas Transfigurasi tadi?"

Hidung Ron merah padam, dan rona merah itu menjalari pipinya.

"Hentikan Malfoy!" desisan Hermione benar-benar terdengar berbahaya. Hah! Dia mengingatkanku pada Lily dulu. Ia selalu membela yang lemah.

Alis Draco terangkat, ia menatap Hermione dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan Darah-Lumpur sepertimu, Granger?"

Hermione semakin marah.

Dan aku semakin tidak tertarik untuk menonton pertunjukan ini. Mereka selalu mengulang hal-hal yang sama. Mengucapkan umpatan-umpatan. Brengsek. Fuck. Keparat. Darah-Lumpur. Dan hal-hal kotor lainnya.

Tapi tunggu. Ada yang berbeda.

Aku memperhatikan mereka semakin tajam saat 'pertunjukan' itu hendak berakhir. Ketika akhirnya Ron—dengan wajah merah padam—, Harry—berlagak tak acuh seperti biasa—, dan Hermione melangkah melewati Draco dan kroni-kroninya, tangan mereka—Hermione dan Draco—bersentuhan. Bukan, bukan sentuhan biasa yang tidak disengaja, tapi sentuhan karena Draco mengaitkan salah satu jarinya ke jemari Hermione. Dan walaupun Hermione tak berbalik dan ia melepaskan jemari itu, aku berani bersumpah, wajahnya pasti memerah.

Apa aku... melewatkan sesuatu?

.

.

.

Koridor dindingku jarang dilewati mereka setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menurut sebagian besar penghuni Hogwarts hanyalah pertengkaran biasa. Namun, bukan berarti aku tak tahu. Kami—para dinding—sering berbagi cerita. Bukan gosip tentunya, karena kamilah makhluk ketiga dalam cerita mereka. Dinding-dinding yang bisu tak bersuara, namun tetap mendengar.

Dinding koridor, teman sebelahku, mengatakan ia mendapatkan berita ini dari dinding-dinding yang berada di seluruh kastil. Bahwa ternyata, Draco dan Hermione—oh, aku sungguh merasa seperti tukang gosip sekarang—umm... mereka saling menyukai.

Oh, oh. Aku terkejut.

'Bagaimana bisa?' aku bertanya pada Dinding Kanan, dinding yang mengarah ke ruangan-ruangan kastil Hogwarts bagian dalam.

'Umm... kau tahu kan, kita berkoodinasi dengan baik dalam masalah murid-murid Hogwarts. Dan kau bisa menebak darimana aku tahu berita ini,' ia menyahut santai.

Ya, kami tahu, tentu saja. Dari dinding ke dinding lain. Seperti aku tahu bahwa Ginny, adik Ron itu, sering berjalan melalui kami sambil menangis karena Harry Potter. Atau saat Cedric dan Cho Chang berjalan menuju luar kastil, menghabiskan waktu berdua sebelum kematian Cedric.

Andai aku bernapas, aku pasti sudah menghela napas keras. Draco dan Hermione? Uh, sepertinya ungkapan yang sering diucapkan para penyihir cilik itu ("Cinta memang tak mengenal apapun!") benar.

Dan berarti, apa yang kulihat tentang kejadian setelah pertengkaran mereka itu, tidak salah.

.

.

.

Aku bertemu mereka lagi—Draco dan Hermione—pada suatu malam yang dingin. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa permasalahan mereka (yang kutahu dari Dinding Depan mereka menjalani hubungan backstreet), namun mereka bertengkar hebat. Huft, malam ini benar-benar malam yang tidak menguntungkan, karena Hermione menggigil sebelum akhirnya ia dipakaikan jaket oleh pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Aku tak bisa lagi, Malfoy," Hermione berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar, giginya bergemeletuk, antara campuran kedinginan dan perasaan entah apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Ayolah, Mione. Jangan bersikap seolah ini tak pernah terjadi!" Draco mulai marah. Ayolah, tak bisakah mereka menyelesaikan apapun masalah mereka itu dengan kepala dingin?

"Ini salah, Malfoy! Kita berbeda!"

"Tak bisakah kau meleburkan perbedaan itu? Aku sudah berusaha, Granger!"

Ow ow. Aku benar-benar benci ini. Draco memegang bahu Hermione kasar, namun aku bisa melihat sorot kelelahan di matanya. Umm... sepertinya dia lelah menjalani backstreet mungkin?

"Voldemort sudah bangkit lagi, Malfoy! Kukira kau sudah berubah, namun kenapa kau mengikuti Pelahap Maut itu?"

"Kau tak mengerti, Granger!"

"Ya, aku tak mengerti! Karena itu, buat aku mengerti! Kenapa kau memilih mengikuti Voldemort daripada bergabung di Orde?"

Draco mendesak Hermione ke arahku, mengunci pergerakan gadis itu. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Hermione menekanku kuat.

Dan dengan kasar, Draco mencium Hermione. Entah ciuman untuk apa, aku juga tidak mengerti.

Uuhh.

Seandainya—lagi—aku punya mata, aku pasti sudah menutup mataku rapat-rapat sekarang. Hermione menangis, sementara Draco tampak seperti orang kalap. Ugh.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendengar dari dinding-dinding lain apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kami saling menggabungkan cerita, membentuk keseluruhan yang utuh. Aku akhirnya mengerti, rupanya Hermione dan Draco memilih jalan yang berbeda. Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit, dan Draco akan menjadi Pelahap Maut, sementara Hermione mengikuti kedua sahabatnya—menjadi anggota Orde Phoenix. Itu memicu pertengkaran mereka, dan berakhirnya backstreet itu. Aku sedih—kami, para dinding, sedih. Namun tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, kami hanyalah penonton bisu yang tak dapat berbuat apapun.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku selalu memikirkan—jika kami bisa disebut berpikir—hal-hal yang mereka lalui. Penuh pertengkaran, namun manis. Dan ini berakhir. Aku tak punya daya untuk menyatukan mereka kembali, aku tetaplah hanya dinding kusam dengan cat mengelupas. Dengan seekor dua ekor semut merayap diantaraku. Atau seekor laba-laba yang akan membuat sarang di atap. Aku, hanya sebuah dinding.

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang sudah menguning, kemudian menempeliku dengan tidak elitnya. Ugh. Aku benci ini. Mereka semakin mengotoriku.

Aku tak menghitung berapa dekade yang telah lewat sejak kejadian yang menyesakkan kedua insan itu. Seandainya aku makhluk hidup, pasti aku akan menutup telingaku rapat-rapat, tak ingin mendengarkan desas-desus lainnya. Dan aku begitu. Aku tak mau mendengarkan perkataan dinding lainnya tentang penyihir-penyihir populer selama beberapa generasi.

Aku masih mengingat mereka.

Sosok bernama Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy.

Belum lagi angin menerbangkan dedaunan yang menempeliku itu, aku mendengar pertengkaran antar penyihir—sepertinya mereka masih anak kelas satu.

"Dan jangan mengejekku hanya karena kau seorang Malfoy, Scorpion!" suara melengking seorang cewek.

"Heh! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Weasel? Dengan darah Granger ditubuhmu, kau tak akan menang melawanku!" suara seorang cowok.

"Jangan kau berani menghinaku! Dan darimana kau tahu ibuku seorang Granger? Kau memata-mataiku?"

"Huh! Aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu, Granger-Weasel!"

Tunggu. Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu lagi. Granger? Malfoy? Ups. Ya, aku pasti ketinggalan sesuatu. Aku harus bertanya pada Dinding Kanan atau Dinding Kiri.

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N: Fic pertama aku di FHPI! Buat semua authors atau readers disini, salam kenal ya! Maaf kalau fic aku ini terkesan nyampah, ini fic DraMione pertama aku...

Sankyuu udah baca!

Review, please?


End file.
